


Etre doux

by Mrs_Crowley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderlock, Experience, M/M, Smut, cravache, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley
Summary: Après des jours sans nouvelle de Sherlock, Anderson finit par recevoir un message de ce dernier, lui indiquant de passer chez lui. Anderson s'y rend, en espérant de très agréables retrouvailles sous la couette. Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock a autre chose en tête.
Relationships: Philip Anderson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Etre doux

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse au prompt 'gentle" du tumblr Soft Smut Sunday
> 
> Une traduction anglaise sera postée très prochainement.

Quand le premier coup tomba au creux de ses reins, il eut envie de crier à pleins poumons. La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Fort heureusement pour les voisins, il était parvenu à rester silencieux. Pour une fois, Philip Anderson se sentait extraordinairement brave. 

La seconde attaque l’atteignit durement entre les deux omoplates. Le choc fut encore plus aigu que le précédent. Le souffle coupé, il se cramponna à la chaise, avec désespoir, l’enveloppant dans ses bras, comme si le meuble était un doudou réconfortant.

Il se devait de rester fort face à l'épreuve !

Les dents serrées, il posa la joue sur le dossier de la chaise, attendant l'agression suivante. Le bois était froid contre sa peau. C'était agréable. Derrière lui, son tortionnaire fit claquer sa langue, contrarié. La claquette en cuir de l'arme tomba doucement sur la nuque de l’ancien médecin légiste.

“Redresse-toi,” ordonna fermement la voix puissante dans son dos.

Philip laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Il se sentait bien mieux dans cette position. N'était-ce donc pas évident ? L'extrémité de la cravache vint alors tapoter sa joue avec insistance. Philip remarqua distraitement l’odeur typique du sang. 

Son sang.

Son corps entier fut pris d'un frisson. 

Malgré la situation, Philip Anderson n'avait pas peur. 

Courageusement, il se rassit ''convenablement'' sur la chaise, le dos bien droit, les mains agrippées aux barreaux du dossier. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son bourreau. Il expira longuement pour se détendre, en attendant la suite des événements. 

Il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps. Le sifflement caractéristique de la cravache brisa le silence et Philip sentit sa peau se déchirer sous la force du coup. Cette fois, il poussa un cri de pure agonie, et il bondit hors de la chaise.

“Bon sang! Tu ne peux pas y aller plus doucement ?! Être doux?” demanda t-il, en portant la main à son flanc meurtri. Il siffla, se tordant d'inconfort. “Aïe !” Toucher la plaie fut une très mauvaise idée, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Le liquide carmin souilla ses doigts.

“Non,” vint la réponse laconique. “Je me dois de respecter parfaitement tous les paramètres de l’expérimentation.”

“Tu sais, quand tu m’as demandé de venir pour participer à une petite expérimentation, je n'avais pas ça en tête.” Philip voulut se retourner, mais la cravache l'en empêcha, en venant taquiner le bas de son dos. Puis, elle frappa “gentiment” son épaule. Gentiment était un euphémisme pour “sèchement”. “Sherlock !”

“Nous n’avons pas encore terminé,” lui rappela le détective privé. “J'accepte de te laisser souffler quelques instants. Mais uniquement parce que je dois prendre tes blessures en photo.”  
“Monsieur est trop aimable,” se plaignit Philip, en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir l’autre homme en action. Sherlock déposa la cravache de cuir sur la table de son salon pour prendre une réglette dans sa main gauche et son téléphone dans l’autre. Il s’approcha de lui, ses yeux bleus le fixant tout simplement. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Philip soupira et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Malgré toutes ces années, Philip avait encore du mal à décrypter ses émotions sur son visage. “Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'avais en tête ?”  
“Non.” Une autre réponse des plus succinctes. 

Philip soupira et il se détourna pour fixer le mur en face de lui. Il était vraiment contrarié par l’attitude de Sherlock. Les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas vus de toute la semaine et Philip se serait attendu à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de la part du détective. Sherlock travaillait encore sur une affaire complexe, mais il s'était abstenu de lui en parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

Pas comme John Watson, qui devait être au courant de tout. C’était vexant. Vraiment très vexant.

Philip aimerait qu’ils communiquent davantage.

Parfois, il avait l’affreuse impression que Sherlock ne lui faisait pas confiance. 

“Je sais ce que tu avais en tête,” finit par rajouter le détective dans son dos, en constatant que Philip n'avait pas été satisfait de sa réponse. 

“Je ne crois pas,” lâcha Philip, plus froidement qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Cependant, la douleur lancinante dans le haut de son corps, additionnée à l’attitude distante de Sherlock, avait eu raison de sa douceur habituelle.

“Tu as cru que je t’avais invité à partager un moment agréable en ma compagnie,” souffla le limier, dans sa nuque. Philip se tendit subtilement. Il ne s'était pas rendu cilote que Sherlock était aussi près de lui. “Un coït,” rajouta t-il, dans son oreille, fier de lui. 

Car oui, Sherlock avait raison ! 

“A qui la faute ?” Demanda Philip, en éloignant sa tête des lèvres du détective. Il lui en voulait encore terriblement. “Tu m’as envoyé un message pour m'ordonner de venir immédiatement chez toi. Naïvement, j'ai cru que tu voulais... tu sais...”

“Je sais,” lui assura Sherlock. “Tu as eu tort.”

“J’avais remarqué, génie de mes deux,” marmonna Philip entre ses mâchoires serrées. 

Il était... frustré ! 

En arrivant chez Sherlock, il était sur un petit nuage. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer un petit moment en tête-à-tête avec le détective privé.  
Tout avait si bien commencé. 

Sherlock lui avait demandé de retirer ses vêtements. Philip n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il s'était mis nu avec un certain empressement, avant d'approcher du détective pour lui arracher sa chemise violette si indécemment moulante. Malheureusement, Sherlock l'en avait empêché fermement, en attrapant ses poignets.

Sa déception ne fut que de courte durée.

Sherlock lui avait demandé de s’asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise pour qu’il puisse le cravacher.

Le cravacher ? 

Philip savait que Sherlock était spécial, sur tous les plans, mais... du BDSM ? Sérieusement ? 

Bien entendu, Philip n’était pas contre tester de nouvelles choses. De nouvelles pratiques. Surtout avec Sherlock.

Mais la surprise avait rapidement fait place à l'amertume.

Sherlock avait juste besoin d’un cobaye humain pour vérifier un point de son affaire actuelle. Il souhaitait étudier le processus de cicatrisation d'une cravache en cuir sur une peau similaire au cadavre de l'homme qui avait été retrouvé mort, dans la Tamise. En effet, le corps portait de multiples lacérations dans le dos, à diverses étapes de cicatrisation.  
Sherlock et son éternel acolyte, John-toujours-fourré-avec-Sherlock-Watson, étaient parvenus à remonter la piste de l’homme jusqu'à un club très privé, au cœur de Londres. Sous couvert d’être de riches clients, en quête de sensations forts, ils avaient pénétré les lieux et interroger la “favorite” de l’homme en question. 

Cette dernière leur avait assuré qu’il n’était pas mort sur place et que ses blessures étaient anciennes. 

Néanmoins, l’homme était un accro de ce genre de pratiques. Il avait besoin de sa “dose” hebdomadaire de douleur pour supporter la pression de son travail. Sherlock était certain que la femme était la coupable, mais il avait besoin de preuves. 

Pendant que Lestrade vérifiait l'alibi de la “Favorite”, Sherlock avait opté pour une approche des plus... “scientifiques”. 

“Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à John ?” l’interrogea Philip, légèrement hargneux. Le docteur passait davantage de temps avec Sherlock que lui. A se demander quand John Watson travaillait réellement ? Par ailleurs, l’homme était-il vraiment médecin ?! 

“Tu n’apprécies pas John.” Remarqua Sherlock, avec une étrange tonalité dans la voix. Serait-ce de la surprise ? De la déception? De la tristesse ? “Pourtant, John est quelqu’un de formidable.”

De... formidable ? 

Rien que cela !? 

“Il a certainement mieux à faire que de t’accompagner partout, comme un petit chien.” Philip faisait de son mieux pour rester calme. Oh, il ne détestait pas John. Pas réellement. Il était juste... 

“John et moi avons une alchimie unique, qui optimise ma façon de penser. Cela a toujours été le cas. Cela sera toujours le cas. Il est hors de question que cela change avec le temps.” La réponse franche de Sherlock ne l’aida pas à se détendre.

UNE... ALCHIMIE ?!

De mieux en mieux !

Philip se crispa sur sa chaise, de plus en plus contrarié.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?” Demanda naïvement Sherlock, en constatant que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

“Rien. Tout va bien.” Marmonna Philip en serrant les poings. Il ne voulait absolument pas aborder le sujet. Il n’était pas certain que Sherlock le comprendrait. Les émotions n'étaient pas son domaine d'expertise. Loin de là. 

Car, oui, Philip Anderson était jaloux de John Watson. 

Sherlock passait un temps considérable en compagnie du docteur. Les deux hommes partageaient tant de choses. Ils enquêtaient ensemble. Ils s’amusaient ensemble. Ils mangeaient ensemble. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. John squattait souvent le salon de Sherlock. Sherlock jouait même avec la petite Rosie, la fille de John Watson.

Et lui ? 

Et lui, il n’avait droit qu’aux quelques miettes restantes.

Les deux amants se voyaient rarement ou en coup de vent. Quand Sherlock avait le temps.

Si Philip voulait des informations sur Sherlock, il devait suivre ce qu’il advenait du limier en lisant les billets que John écrivait sur son blog ou en vérifiant les tweets de Sherlock.

A l’inverse de John, Philip ne pouvait pas quitter son bureau en un claquement de doigt. Il ne pouvait pas accourir dès que Sherlock le lui demandait, en laissant tout en plan derrière lui. 

Était-ce pour cela que Sherlock ne lui envoyait jamais de message ? Pour ne pas l’embêter ? 

Non, c’était ridicule. Rien n’arrêtait jamais Sherlock. Il se moquait bien de gêner les gens en plein travail. Sherlock ne pensait pas à lui. La vérité était... encore plus douloureuse que les coups de cravache qui avaient labouré sa peau. 

Philip aimerait tant enquêter auprès de Sherlock.

L’accompagner.

Être à ses côtés.

Faire des choses “normales”.

Dîner dans un restaurant.  
Aller au cinéma.

Mais non !

Au lieu de cela, Philip jouait le cobaye !

Sherlock avait-il... honte de lui ?

“Tu es jaloux,” comprit finalement Sherlock. Philip secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de le reconnaître. “Si Mycroft le dit, c’est la vérité. Pure et simple.”

Philip manqua de s’étouffer en entendant le prénom de l’aîné des frères Holmes dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour constater que Sherlock venait de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. 

OH MON DIEU ! 

IL AVAIT DEMANDE L’AVIS DE SON GRAND FRERE !

MERVEILLEUX !

“Cette jalousie envers John est stupide,” lui assura Sherlock en tendant la main vers lui. Très doucement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Philip, comme pour l’apaiser. 

Philip se renfrogna, les épaules voûtées, et il tourna la tête de l’autre côté. 

Pensait-il sincèrement pouvoir l’amadouer de la sorte ?

“Notre alchimie est différente de celle que je partage avec John. Est-il jaloux de toi ? Non. Il ne l’est pas. Il sait quelle est sa fonction, à mes côtés. Il est mon blogger. Ma conscience. Mon...”

“Sherlock.” Philip n’avait pas envie d’en entendre davantage. Il se sentait affreusement... las. 

“Je vais nettoyer tes plaies,” souffla Sherlock, en ôtant sa main. “L’expérimentation est finie.” Le limier semblait être encore plus déçu pour son test que pour le malheureux Philip.

Ou alors tout ceci était dans sa tête ?

Le nouveau travail de Philip était fatiguant et éloigné de Londres. 

L’expert était grillé auprès de nombreux instituts, suite à sa profonde dépression.

Oh, bien entendu, il avait eu une proposition des plus alléchantes dans un institut de médecine légale privé. Une proposition TROP parfaite pour lui, que Philip avait déclinée. Il était certain que la proposition venait de Mycroft Holmes qui, voulait juste faire plaisir à son petit-frère adoré. 

Philip voulait juste être accepté pour sa valeur et ses compétences. 

Pas parce qu’il était l’amant de Sherlock Holmes. 

Il avait sa fierté.

Sa situation professionnelle ne facilitait nullement leurs rapports.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'accepter la proposition... ?

Philip entendit Sherlock s’éloigner puis revenir rapidement auprès de lui. Il le vit poser une trousse de soins sur le guéridon, près de sa chaise. 

De longs doigts pâles attrapèrent une compresse pour essuyer le sang. 

Philip décida de rester silencieux et distant.

“As-tu mal ?” Demanda Sherlock, soucieux. Philip savait qu’il était préoccupé rien qu’au son de sa voix. Elle était plus douce et chaude qu’à l’accoutumée. 

“Hmm...” 

Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Sherlock soupira.

“Je suis...” commença t-il en s’arrêtant avant de prononcer le mot “désolé”. S’excuser n’était pas dans son ADN. A la place, il souffla doucement sur l’entaille qui zébrait son épaule. 

“Hmm...”

Cette fois, Philip frissonna et il ferma les yeux.

Sherlock ne savait pas DIRE qu’il était désolé. 

En revanche, il savait parfaitement comment le MONTRER par ses actions. 

Pour un cérébral, Sherlock était très... manuel.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses deltoïdes, évitant soigneusement la coupure sur son épaule droite. Philip expira longuement, se détendant instantanément, sous le contact. 

Il se sentit... apaisé.

Sa colère s’envola étrangement comme par enchantement, suivie de près par sa jalousie maladive. La part rationnelle en lui savait que Sherlock avait raison. L’alchimie qu’ils partageaient tous les deux était très différente de celle que le limier partageait avec son blogger. 

Elle était excessivement... physique. 

Charnelle.

Même s’il était certain d’avoir l’exclusivité du détective, Philip manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il lui était impossible de se départir de cette perpétuelle angoisse. Parfois, il se disait qu’il était en train de rêver. Que cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Qu’il ne pouvait pas être l’amant de Sherlock Holmes.

Et pourtant, dès que Sherlock posait la main sur lui, Philip se sentait rassuré. En sécurité. Il se sentait... considéré. Aimé. C’était étrange parce que jamais Sherlock n’avait prononcé un : “Je t’aime.” Ou même un “Je t’apprécie.” 

Philip, non plus. 

Il craignait la réaction du détective. 

Oh oui, il se sentait vraiment idiot. 

Les mains glissèrent lentement le long de ses bras nus et des dents se mirent à mordiller la peau sensible de sa nuque. Philip sentit son corps s’embraser par ce simple contact. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une semaine que Sherlock et lui n’avaient pas été intimes. 

Tout comme l’homme de la Tamise, Philip était accro à quelque chose. 

Accro à quelqu'un. 

Il était accro à Sherlock Holmes.

Il l’avait obsédé pendant des années. Et encore maintenant, il était une obsession. 

Si Sherlock était un Dieu, Philip en serait son premier disciple.

“Hmm...” 

Philip pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant son cou en sacrifice. Les dents raclèrent sa mâchoire avant de se refermer autour d’un point précis. Des lèvres voraces les remplacèrent pour faire rougir la peau. Philip poussa un autre gémissement, en se moquant bien des voisins.

Bien vite, son corps fut pressé contre la chaise, l’obligeant à écarter davantage les cuisses. Sherlock s’assit derrière lui, son torse se lovant douloureusement contre son dos. A l’inverse de Philip qui était entièrement nu, Sherlock portait encore tous ses vêtements. 

Malgré cela, l’ancien employé de Scotland Yard pouvait sentir quelque chose de particulièrement réveillé contre ses fesses. Les bras de Sherlock s’enroulèrent autour de lui, tel un anaconda sur le point d’étouffer sa proie.

Philip espérait qu'il serait très prochainement avalé tout entier par lui.

“Désires-tu toujours que j'y aille doucement ? Que je sois doux ?” Demanda le détective en léchant le bleu qui venait de se former dans son cou. Philip secoua vigoureusement la tête, les yeux fermés. “En es-tu certain ?” insista t-il de sa voix de baryton. 

“Sherlock, prends-moi fort,” implora Philip, d’une voix faible. Il se sentait déjà partir très loin. Les mains de Sherlock s’égarèrent sur son torse et Philip se mit à haleter, en attendant le coup de grâce, qui n'allait pas tarder à le faire craquer. Un ongle vint alors griffer une adorable perle de chair, qui lui arracha un cri plus aigu que les précédents. “Ah oui ! Ici et maintenant ! Sur cette chaise ! C’est ce que je veux ! Fort ! Pas doucement !”   
  
“Hmm... Comme tu l'auras voulu,” susurra Sherlock dans son oreille avant d’obéir scrupuleusement à la moindre des requêtes de son amant. 

S’il y avait bien un seul homme au monde capable de soumettre Sherlock Holmes à sa volonté, c’était bien Philip Anderson. 

Dommage que ce dernier ne s'en soit toujours pas rendu compte.

Philip Anderson pourrait lui demander tellement de choses.

Philip Anderson pourrait tout lui demander.

Tout.

Et tout avoir.

Mais pour l'instant, Philip Anderson lui demandait juste d'être...

Là. 

Et Sherlock était là.

Pour lui.

Seul.

Une si douce attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première tentative pour un prompt. Ma première tentative pour un Anderlock. J'espère que cela vous a plu :)


End file.
